I Can't Mend The Pain
by IEAtYourFAmily
Summary: What if Bella Swan was killed be a newborn vampire? Full Summary Inside. Rated T in case of language. My first fanfiction, so very welcomed for reviews. Set during Breaking Dawn. OCXEdward
1. Summary

_Summary:_

What if a newborn vampire actually succeeded in killing Isabella Swan, while Edward Cullen was out hunting? What would Edward's reaction be knowing if he didn't involve Bella in his vampire life, she would be alive to this day? This hybrid vampire wasn't anything the Cullen family has seen; Alice's powers were vulnerable to the newborn; there was no way to help Bella? What would Edward say when Carlisle runs into a girl newborn vampire, Aro from the Volturi created just a few months ago? Would he assume that the new born vampire Carlisle met was Bella's killer? What would the Cullen vampire family do when the vampire smells strongly of Bella's blood? What would Edward do when he finds out that the newborn hybrid vampire Esme and Carlisle let in the house killed his one and only love, Bella? Would he try to avenge her death like Vicotira tried? Would Jacob find out about the vampire who killed Bella? But the big question is, what would the Cullen family do when Edward falls head over heels for Bella's killer?

Post at the end of New Moon, before Eclipse.


	2. Chapter One: Death

**A/N: I made a few minor changes. Instead, of the newborn vampire killing Bella during Eclipse, she's going to die in Breaking Dawn, when Edward leaves Bella to go to his bachelor party with Jasper and Emmett. **

**Disclaimer: I own: my dog Taco, my clothes that Alice would love, and The Simple Plan CD. What I don't own: The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyers. :( Too bad for me. I'm going to cry now. While I cry, you read this. :) That'll make me happy!**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Death **_

The human girl's blood … was just so mouthwatering; so sweet and thick, that I couldn't bear it anymore. Her blood flowed in her human veins so quietly. I learned her name from the voices beyond the thin walls of Chief Swan's two story house in Forks, Washington. Her name; Isabella Swan, or as her father and her fellow vampires friends call her Bella.

Perched on a limb of a small oak tree outside of the Swan's household, I watched as a gorgeous bronze haired vampire—I learned to call him Edward—held her so closely to him, humming softly as if humming any louder would break those fragile little ears of hers. I already had a plan how I was going to kill Bella; as soon as the protective vampire leaves I would make my attack. I felt a little guilty.

She was currently getting married the next day to Edward, but I couldn't bear living without her sweet blood in my mouth, the warmth cooling the burning sensation deep in my throat. I just couldn't stay with my creator, Aro back in Italy with his guards, but I knew something was horribly wrong—and now I know. I needed Bella Swan's blood the second the change went through my veins.

I couldn't live in this life without her blood; I could hear it in Italy, calling to me. I had to dig my nails into the tree to prevent me attacking her while the vampire was still holding her. Edward's head jerked to the window and I froze, wondering if he could hear my mind—I heard Bella speaking to the fortune teller at the Cullen household; Alice was it?—reminded Bella that Edward could read the minds of everyone except her, including Alice's visions.

"If you don't send Edward out," The large vampire, Emmett I believe was his name, hissed and I relaxed. "We're coming in after him!"

Edward rolled his beautiful golden eyes and got to his feet. He grabbed his shirt and kissed Bella's forehead. "Get to sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow," He smiled at her. "I'll meet you at the altar,"

I snickered. There was going to be no big day for Bella tomorrow. She'll be dead, drained to the bone. I sighed again, waiting for their conversation to end. As soon as Edward jumped out the window, not seeing me and tackled Emmett.

The emotion vampire—Jasper?—leaned towards Bella while they spoke. I scoffed; besides me. I pulled my black hood over my long brown ringlets, pushing my hair behind the hood, sighing. I looked like a man, which was good. They couldn't know I killed her—I wanted to stay in Forks.

I watched as the vampires ran into the forest near Bella's house. Bella shut her eyes as I swung myself into her bedroom. Bella smiled without opening her eyes.

"Go have your bachelor party, Edward I'll be fine," She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw it wasn't her Edward.

"Hello," I muttered walking into the light of her lamp. She jumped up and stumbled, being the clumsy, seventeen year old brown haired human she was.

She opened her mouth, ready to shriek. I put a hand up and smiled. "You scream and you're father dies,"

Bella covered her mouth with her hand and cried. "What do you want?"

I slowly walked to her, pushing her against the wall.

"You fragile little human," I snarled, digging my nails in her arms, blood dripping on my hands. "It's not against you, being a human and all, but you're just so … mouthwatering. I'll die without your blood." I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt Charlie, or your little werewolf friends. Not even the Cullens," Bella nodded, tears still falling. She accepted. She would die for them. "Good human,"

I bit into her arm as she let out a shock shriek. I sucked her blood, excitedly and quickly, draining her. Her little whimpers turned into gurgles as she went limp. Her blood wasn't like I'd imagine—it was so much better.

Her blood was warmer than I thought that the burning in my throat stopped, completely. But I knew it would come back. It tasted so good, I groaned and needed more, until she was completely and utterly drained.

The door suddenly broke open and the fortune teller and the blonde vampire stared at me. I sighed, and threw Bella's body away. It was worthless now. Alice crouched, growling at me with Rose growling from Behind. I smiled and kicked the window open. Alice pounced and I moved out of the way.

She may be a pixie, but I was much shorter and faster. I was the same age she was changed—I was seventeen, but with better training. This was rather entertaining watching the blonde—Rose?—and Alice pounce at me.

I soon became bored and jumped out of the window, as soon as my feet touched the ground I ran, faster than Alice and Rose on my heels.

I easily outran Alice and Rose and smiled when I heard Edward's cry of agony in the background. I stopped and smirked.

_ The death of Isabella Swan and the blood of hers are now mine—forever and forever will be. _

**_A/N: I know she seems like a bitch, but she actually sweet! Reviews are welcomed and I'm super happy to get them. Do you want to press the fun button that'll give me reviews? I bet you do. Yeah you do, don't you? Haha, so just press the button its not that hard. COME ON REVIEW!!! Grr. _**


	3. Chapter Two: Discovered

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Twilight Saga, but in time I will steal it. Until then, I own the newborn vampire (still don't want to give out her name) and Taco! Taco is way better than any vampire. Okay, that's a lie. I still don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: The Cullen's think the newborn vampire is a BOY, but is actually a GIRL. Okay? Good. **

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Discovered**_

I watched peacefully as Bella's arm cuddled with Edward and I sighed happily for them. Her vision was safe as ever. I stretched my short legs across Rosalie's supermodel like legs and relaxed for the first time since I saw Bella and Edward was planning to get married.

Emmett and Jasper was finally dragging Edward to his bachelor party—this wedding had to be exactly like a human wedding. I could barely hold myself back from jumping around and around.

Tomorrow would be Edward and Bella's wedding—that I planned! Bella was finally going to be my sister! Rose giggled and I turned to her, arching my left eyebrow.

She smiled at me. "Stop squirming, I can't read if you're moving so much," She complained waving the recent issue of Cosmo. Then, I noticed I was jumping around in small hops on the couch. I smiled sheepishly and relaxed.

I shut my eyes, watching Bella's future. Edward swung out of the bedroom window and Jasper spoke to Bella in calming words. I smiled, I loved my man Jasper, he was just so helpful in these situations and then suddenly, her future went back.

Frantic, I looked for her future as I whimpered. I shook my head as I jumped up and looked around in panic. Rose was already at her feet, crouched by the floor growling. I stared at her, my eyes wide. "Bella … her future … its… her future… Rose, Bella's future is gone!" I stammered on the words.

Rose rolled her honey golden eyes and sat back down, crossing her legs staring at me. "Alice… Jacob is probably in her bedroom," She said in a montone. "Or she's thinking of going to La Push to see Seth, or Embry." I grabbed her throat and narrowed my eyes.

"When Bella is with a werewolf, her future goes blank. Her future is black, pure pitch black, Rosalie! Something bad is going too happened!"

"So? What is her future is missing? No one really likes that pathetic human except you and Edward," Rose said truthfully and I clenched harder on her throat.

"Rose, I don't care about the stupid little reasons you hate Bella for, but I know she's in trouble and you're coming with me, weather you like it or not!" I snarled and Rose groaned standing.

"Fine," She said and we ran in inhuman speed towards the white little house Charlie was able to get with his Chief of the police salary. We ran threw the house and up the stairs, hopefully surprise whoever is in there. We bashed into the door and looked around.

I instantly crouched in front of Rose and she crouched behind me. A vampire—a man, I think—was holding Bella's arm sucking her blood. He smiled and threw her body away; he smiled and motioned me to come. I pounced and he moved out the way as I hit the post of Bella's bed. Rose pounced and he moved to fast for her too. I growled and tried again hitting the wall.

"Damn it!" I kept trying until the vampire sighed. He kicked the window open and jumped out. I followed, snarling as I chased him. He was much faster than Rose and I and soon he lost us. I was angry, as we ran back and I gasped when I saw Edward standing over Bella's body.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I said, rubbing his back.

"I have to safe her," he whispered with agony.

"You can't, Edward." I said, shutting my eyes as Emmett and Jasper walked in with pained faces. Bella's fragile neck was clearly broken in two spots dried blood was on her neck where the vampire pierced her skin. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were rolled back into her head, the white of her eyes making me groan in agony. Her skin was pale, pale like a corpse. He lips were pale blue and she obviously wasn't breathing. It was also obvious that without the fluttering of her heart, it tortured him.

"Alice …" He groaned. I whipped my head towards the door.

"Edward, Charlie! We have to go," I cried and Emmett jumped out the window followed by Jasper and Rose. I grabbed his arm. "It's too late, Edward!" Edward stood and stared at her.

"I'm going to find who did this to you," He said to Bella. "I promise, whoever killed you, will die. Painfully." He jumped out the window, just as Chief Swan burst threw the door.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun!! Bella dead?! Edward pissed off?! Not a good thing. The next chapter Esme and Carlisle are going to meet her! **REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter Three: Found

**Disclaimer: I own the newborn vampire. So ha and no one else does. Oh well, I rather have my badass Taco and the equally badass newborn vampire. =] Go me! Haha, Twilight is still not mine, but it will be. In time ...**

_**Deicated to **__**Kioshie**__**  
**_

Newborn Vampire P.O.V

_**Chapte**__**r Three:**_

_**Found**_

Bella's funeral was two days after her death and to tell you the truth it was a drag. I actually showed up, thinking I would see the Cullen family there. I was praying for a good fight would break out; I always like exposing myself as I am. I hadn't had a good fight since Jane from the Voltuiri became very angry at me and tried to use her power against me, but I just reflected it back at her and she was in so much pain, it was hysterical. Her twin brother Alec didn't think it was, but he was just a little boy. An infant and I loathed him.

I was surprised when I showed up to the funeral to see that Edward wasn't hovering over her casket, growling at people to back away from his human. I would've thought that was funny. I sighed and looked around. Sue Clearwater and Charlie sat together talking in hushed voices. I rolled my eyes. Wow, he got over Bella's death quick. I may have to kill him for that …

I was taken aback when I saw a few werewolves there. I listened to the Swan and Cullen family for almost four weeks before attacking Bella. They just never left her alone!

Anyway, I knew all the werewolves by name now. Seth Clearwater was leaning against the door frame; the lanky fifteen year old boy looked like he was about to break down in tears. Jacob Black was standing by the side next to his father Billy Black—he sat in his black wheelchair—staring at the closed casket with Bella's body in it. His eyes bored into them. Then, I noticed the last two werewolves, Embry and Quill, staring at me.

Embry walked towards Jacob, not taking his eyes off of my and nudged him with his elbow nodding his head towards me. Jacob followed his gaze towards me and narrowed his eyes as they walked towards me. I sighed and spun around, marching out of the church without a word. I didn't want to deal with a child, a werewolf. I pity them.

I ran in inhuman speed towards the east forest facing the church as I scanned the surrounding trees for any potential danger and I sniffed. I got a whiff of two vampires running towards me. I crouched, pulling my full lips behind my white teeth, ready for the impact when two vampires emerged from the north with pale hands up. They looked harmless and I smiled and eased out of my crouch. They grinned back.

Both was unbelievably beautiful, the male had honey golden hair and looked around twenty-five years old, physical wise and about around two hundred maybe and the woman was petite with shoulder length wavy brown hair. Her physical age seemed same to the male but the physical seemed to differ. They both had the golden eyes, Edward had and I suddenly knew who they were.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I asked; well actually with my voice it sounded like singing. A bell like singing. The male looked shocked but quickly shielded it away as the woman looked confused.

"Yes, and may I ask what is you're name?" Carlisle asked and I knew he was a doctor. No one was this polite without being a doctor.

"My name is Nyssa, I have no last name. I dropped it when I was changed by Aro by in Italy." I told them in a clear voice and they looked shocked to see me tell so much. "I've been around for about two months, maybe more. My human life is a bit fuzzy; that's what you get for having human eyes, I guess." I laughed.

Esme backed away in shock and Carlisle followed her. "If you don't mind me asking, Nyssa, why are you here in Forks and not in Italy?" I scoffed.

"Italy? Please, I hated that place; even when I was a human. My parents were killed there and I loathed it since." I loved to see their shocked expression. "And I heard Aro complaining about the Cullen coven and I come to Forks." I smiled and weighed my options. "And I was wondering if I could join your coven. Life with only one vampire is rather lonely." I was a perfect liar.

"We have some rules though," Carlisle said, pleased with the idea of me coming to live with him.

"And what would those be, Carlisle?" I asked interested.

"We are vegetations. We hunt off of animals, not feeding off of humans." Esme replied to me, more comfortable with me. I narrowed my crimson eyes and she took a step back.

"You hunt off of animals?" I repeated Esme's words and suddenly, I broke out in Russian swear words. Living in Russia for half of my human life, I wanted to learn to swear in another language, I mean who doesn't?

"Nyssa, I know it's going to be a challenge but you must overcome the thirst." Carlisle told me and I stopped swearing in Russian.

"I understand, Carlisle," I said, smiling harder and bolder. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course,"

"Why is Esme looking at me so strangely?" I pointed her out with a narrowed expression.

"She's trying to figure something out." Carlisle replied, avoiding what she was trying to figure out.

"Figure out what?"

"Why you smell so strongly of a human friend of ours. You smell so much like her blood." Carlisle paused and crocked his head at me. "She died three days ago by a vampire attack, her name was Isabella Swan. Bella."

* * *

**Fan: Are they going to kill Nyssa?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Fan: Is Jacob going to kill Nyssa?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Fan: Is Jacob going to fall in love with Nyssa?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Fan: But you're the writer.**

**Me: I'm a writer with serious case of writer's block.**

**Fan: Oh, well do you think any of those questions will be a 'yes'?**

**Me: Maybe....**

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I own Nyssa, but I do not own Twilight—much to my disappointment, but I do own Taco and my amazing boyfriend, Evan. Haha, enjoy chapter four.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. My ex-boyfriend Syth (weird name huh?) broke up with me and basically I lost interest in **_**everything**_**. I couldn't write, if I did, Edward, Nyssa and the Cullens would die like that. But now, since I met Evan, I can finally get some real writing done. **

Nyssa's P.O.V

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

_**________________________**_

If there was a situation I was given the chance to be able to breath, so I can really grasp the concept of gasping, this would the situation.

I froze, my hair twisting in the cool breeze. Carlisle and Esme stood into front of her, less than four feet, analyzing my every step.

The words Carlisle spoke rang in my ears, _they know, they know, _kept repeating in my mind. I felt like I was slowly going to the chance of dying.

I sucked in a breath, and smiled—deciding I need to talk my way out of this.

I managed a smile, and they looked taken aback from my expression. They must've expected me to break down, begging for mercy.

"Well," I sang, my voice ringing the quiet forest around us. Carlisle looked incredibly shocked to see me speak so soon after he spoke those words. "Aren't we in a pickle?" I heard someone say that in the police station when Charlie burst out crying from Bella's death.

"We are," Esme answered coldly, filled with so much ice and venom, I flinched. "Are you the vampire that killed our Bella?" She growled, low and menacing, sounding like a swarm of bees. I licked my lips and leaned close to Esme.

"Do I look like I'm capable to defending myself, nor feeding off a human without detection? I think not, Esme I expected you to be the nice one, but as I begin to see the true you, I know you aren't what I expected." I snarled back, clenching my fists. Esme's face warmed and she smiled.

"Oh Nyssa, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to jump to conclusions!" She walked to me and I panicked. What was she doing? She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hissed. She dropped me and looked betrayed and hurt.

"I'm sorry," I apologized reluctantly. "I'm not used to hugging as you seem to be." I laughed shaking off the panic, and arched my left eyebrow at them. "Can I meet you're coven?"

Carlisle spoke for the first time, caution. "Of course . . . Nyssa."

_______________________________

Edward's P.O.V

_Bella! _Her name wouldn't stop ringing in my ears. I stared at my family as they stared back, watching me slowly crumble from the loss of my once and only lover. I whimpered and looked at my family, reading their thoughts.

_I can't handle it! Bella gone and Edward heartbroken, our family is falling apart. _Alice's thoughts, of course, she was the most broken of Bella's death, besides me.

_No more Bella's funny trips, no more watching her blush, I'm going to miss my only human friend. _Emmett's thoughts made me smile in the inside. He would truly miss Bella, like almost all of us. The Denali walked in, sitting with my family. They came when they heard the news.

_I might actually miss Bella . . . _Rosalie's thoughts were bearable, although I would expect she would show at least more faithfulness, but that was Rosalie, for you.

_Now that Bella is out of the picture, I can go after Edward, myself! _At first, I thought that was Jasper's thoughts, since I was focusing on Jasper's thoughts only, but my head snapped towards Tanya, as she stared at me with love-filled eyes. Kate and Carmen sat next to her, their thoughts identical to my family's thoughts.

_Edward? Would you please come out here for a moment?_ Carlisle thoughts poured into my mind and I saw him waiting for me outside the house with Esme and a vampire I couldn't identify, she had long brown hair and crimson, misty red eyes. She was utterly beautiful in every possible way. I stood and my family looked up at me, curious. Tanya looked up at me, smiling. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Give me a moment," I muttered, and their thoughts turned sympathetic. I ran in inhuman speed to the front of the house and watched the vampire look up at me with a worried expression. I strained to hear her thoughts, but just like my Bella, I heard silence. "Hello," I greeted her politely and she smiled back.

"Hi," She whispered quietly. Her voice was beautiful too; I loved everything about her—wait! I didn't love her! Who was she anyway?

"Carlisle, who is she?" I asked him, with a questionable interest in my voice.

"Her name is Nyssa," Carlisle narrowed his eyes and I ran threw his thoughts. _I think she killed Bella, smell her! _I did what Carlisle told me to do, I sniffed the air Nyssa was using and I gasped. Bella's scent was clinging on her. I snarled and Nyssa narrowed her eyes. I pounced on her, ready to kill the girl who killed my Bella.


End file.
